Digimon Decades!
by illusionsabound19
Summary: An adventure that spans time itself among the digital world. A group of digidestined have been summoned by an unknown force to save it.
1. OC Form

**Digimon Decades!**

Hello, everyone! This is** Illusionsabound19**! I've been reading some fics and I felt like writing one too. Plus it's the first time writing one! So for this I would like you to help me by submitting your OC's to join my digital adventure! All you have to do is fill in this form below, it can be either a review or PM but just to let you know it's not first come first serve…the ones that I think are the best will be selected^-^ Even if yours doesn't become one of the destined they may appear during the story!

I'll give you a form to make things easier!

**Year**: meaning what year did they come from (try to stick to the 20th and 21st century)

**Country of Residence**: it can be from anywhere

**City:**

**Name**:

**Age**: ranges from 13-18

**General Description**: what they look like

**Clothes**:

**Personality: **

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Abilities and weakness: **

**Background:**

**Item:** like something that they treasure the most.

**Digimon:** it can be one from the series but I prefer a custom made one…so it can be unique

**Other:** anything else you can think of

_**And here is an example!**_

**Year**: 1926

**Country of Residence**: USA

**City: **New York

**Name**: Eliza Woods

**Age**: 17

**General Description**: short bobbed dark brown hair and green eyes. She is a slim girl of average height with a pale complexion and bright red lips. Always seems to have a scowl on her face.

**Clothes**: a low-waisted lilac dress that ends at the knee with a long necklaces and heels with a close fitting cloche hat. Along with a fur trimmed wrap around coat

**Personality: **a brash and outgoing girl. She takes everything as a challenge will hardly ever back down from anything. Also very blunt that she tells people what she is thinking most of the time which sometimes gets her into a lot of trouble.

**Likes and dislikes: **dancing and singing and having a good time. She dislikes dogs and people who are too cautious.

**Abilities and weakness: **a great singer and strangely in a dangerous situation she can think of a way out of it. Her weakness is her fear of dogs and guns. She can also be a bit clumsy in which she can trip over nothing.

**Background: **Eliza comes from a prosperous family so they were never hurting for money. Her parents were still stuck in the Victorian mentally and were very strict towards her and her older brother but that never stopped the Woods siblings. They would engage in the strangest fads that popped up and come out laughing. They would sneak into speakeasies and dance the night away. Until one night they stayed out longer than usual and a gangster shoot out appeared before them. Many of the happy citizens still out were able to flee to safer territory, all except one. A stray bullet hit her and caused her to bleed a lot. She was brought to the hospital and was lucky that it nothing fatal. After that she was forbidden to go out anywhere after the sunset.

**Item:** a gold locket with a rose design on the front that was given to her by her brother.

**Digimon:** I'll just put one here for now…Gatomon

**Other:** I'll skip this for now

_**Hope you submit one!**_

Now onto the story!


	2. Strange Beginnings Ch1

Whooo! First chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>January 9, 1926<em>

"Add the finishing touches and…perfect!" a young girl of seventeen exclaimed. After making sure her make-up is Jake, she looked at herself in the mirror. A girl with short bobbed brown hair with green eyes looked back at her. Eliza was sporting a low-waist lilac dress that ended at the knees with silk nylons and a pair of heels. Feeling that she looked good enough for a night on the town, she went to grab her wrap around coat when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Eliza paused knowing that if anyone saw her like this they would know she was trying to sneak out of the house.

"Um…who is it?" praying that it's not one of her parents because they might not let her leave the house at all if they knew she was disobeying them…again.

"It's Will, can I come in?" her older brother asked through the door. William Woods was only a year older than her and the polar opposite in personality to Eliza. While she was all about having fun and trying anything, Will on the other hand was the cautious and calm one that needed to be pushed in order to try anything potentially dangerous.

"Sure…why not" knowing that even if she lied, her brother would know she was. Eliza put her coat back on the bed and opened the door to rush Will in before anyone saw her.

"Hey! What's with the pushing…why are you all dolled up, Eliza?" Will said finally getting a good look at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm going out with the girls to the Cotton Club" she simply said as if there is nothing wrong with the statement.

"Those three?" He said in disbelief, "They'll leave you alone the minute they find a guy to struggle buggy with. Besides our parents told us we're not allowed to leave the house during the night."

"That's not true…and personally when have I ever listened to mom and dad." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"You should start now besides you're not old enough to get into that club anyway."

"We'll just sneak in. It's not that hard and I'm going no matter what you say." Eliza grabbed her coat and made a beeline for her window to open it up.

"If you're so adamant on going at least don't take any wooden nickels, okay. I'll cover for you while you're gone." Will said helping her out the window.

"You're the bee's knees!" she said before making her way down the side of the house using lattice that was put there for her mother's Morning Glories to grow on during the spring.

Once she was safely on the ground, she looked up and waved good-bye to Will before going to the meeting spot and heading to the Cotton Club.

&%^$%^%&(^*^*^)*%$%#$#%

"I can't believe Will was right….they ditched me."

Shortly after arriving at the club and sneaking their way in her so called friends found some good looking guys and left with them…probably for some serious necking. So since she came here to dance she did exactly that until she couldn't anymore and took a seat at one of the various tables in the club. After sitting there for a bit, Eliza decided that it was time to head home and hope that everyone is fast asleep if not she is in deep trouble. She got up from where she sat and went to get her coat from the gentlemen at the front. Once outside she saw that it was snowing and it made her glad that she had a warm coat on. Eliza walked down the street for a bit until everything around her had started to have a green glow. She wondered what was happening until she looked towards the sky and saw the most breathtaking sight.

"The Northern Lights? I thought we were too far south to be able to see this." She thought as she stopped walking. Then as an afterthought she said, "Is it supposed to be this bright?" It was then that she noticed that everything around her but the lights in the sky was frozen, unmoving. She was starting to get a little unnerved by everything that is happening but her curiosity got the better of her. Eliza went over to the nearest person and was about to touch him when all of a sudden the person turned to ash in front of her. She let out a gasp as she was backing away, noticing the other people around her were turning to ash as well. When the last person on the street was a pile of ash, the northern lights began to grow brighter and brighter until Eliza could see nothing around her.

When the light faded she found herself in a snowy wasteland with a few mountains in the distance. No life could be seen as far as the eye could see and an icy wind was starting to pick up which made Eliza drew her coat closer to her.

"Okay, some really weird stuff is going on…and I didn't even have one drop of giggle water!" she said to no one in particular. She went to hold the locket that she always wore around her neck at all times but all she felt was the beaded necklaces she had on instead. Eliza felt around a few more times to make sure it really isn't there before she finally started to panic. Whenever she ever became nervous or scared she would always hold her necklace for reassurance and without her anchor Eliza will not be the confident and fun loving girl she is known for. She started looking in the snow around her in a frantic pace, looking for a gold glint to show where it is. After a bit of searching, she noticed a bit of gold among the snowy landscape. Eliza rushed towards it and picked it up to see that it was fine. Its gold front was designed with a pink rose on the front with a picture of her and her brother on the inside she put in there shortly after it was given to her on her sixteenth birthday.

"I'm glad it's alright…I don't know what I do if something were to happen to it." She said before the locket began to glow a faint pink color. In the light the locket began to grow in size until it was the size of a large pocket watch as Eliza stared in amazement. When it was done the outside looked virtually the same until she opened the locket up to see that it was far from just an enlarged version of it. On the inside there was screen that took up half the right side with the bottom half filled with various colored buttons while on the left side it was a full screen with a digital version of the picture she held in there.

"What in the world is this? I've seen anything like this before…" she turned it over a few times before she started to press the buttons randomly till a beam of light suddenly burst from the left side screen and with it a creature was coming through the beam of light. Eliza was getting tired of all these lights bringing about strange happenings and was wondering why she wasn't more scared of everything that was happening. Soon enough the creature was visible and landed softly in front of her. When she looked at it, Eliza immediately scrambled away from it realizing what it resembled in appearance. What sat in front of her was a creature that resembled a wolf with its fur white as the snow around her with black markings all around its body in a haphazard way along with bright yellow eyes. It also had wisps of blue flame circling around its four legs.

"Stay right where you are you you….demon!" backing away while keeping her eyes on the wolf like creature, waiting for a chance to run away. She was never good with dogs especially after her friend's dog bit her in the butt after it went crazy on her the minute she entered her house for some unknown reason.

"That's quite rude to say to someone you just met" the wolf spoke in a female voice. Eliza stopped after the wolf spoke and all she could think about was that an animal just spoke to her…like in the radio stories that she would listen to.

"Animals aren't supposed to talk. It defies all logic!" she squeaked.

"I'm not an animal. I'm a digimon. By the way my name's Arcticmon" she said ignoring her partner's outburst.

"Digi-what? What in the world is that?" Eliza questioned, leaving all thoughts of running away as her curiosity grew with each passing minute.

"Digital Monster…don't you know what I am, Eliza?" it asked while titling its head a bit.

"I wouldn't be asking if I….wait HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Eliza practically yelled at the end.

"You're my destined partner! Of course I would know your name." she said giving a toothy smile that made Eliza cringe.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Smile, it creeps me out."

"You mean this." Arcticmon gave another toothy grin

"Yeah that…anyway do you know a way out of this snowy place?" she said taking a step back from Arcticmon.

"You don't have to-"the wolf digimon paused with its whole body going into alert. Arcticmon's ears twitched while she was looking around for the source of some sound that Eliza couldn't hear.

"What is it, Arcticmon? Do you hear-" but she never got to finish her sentence when all of a sudden Arcticmon pushed Eliza out of the way as something came out of the ground with snow flying everywhere around it. As the snow cleared it revealed an ogre like creature with ice shards coming out of it. It gave out an evil laugh before setting its gaze straight at Eliza which gave her the heebie-jeebies as she was getting off the ground.

"Finally I found one of you. You digidestined are a very elusive type…the master is going to be very happy when I give you to him, girlie."

"You aren't laying one icy hand on her!" Arcticmon growled. At that moment Eliza's digivice started to make beeping noises which made her open it again and it immediately showed a small hologram while speaking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hyogamon<strong>_

_**Champion**_

_**An icy digimon and a bounty hunter by nature much like its counterparts. Beware of its Ice Pummel, it really pacts a punch!**_

* * *

><p>The hologram disappeared back into the digivice leaving Eliza to say, "Well that isn't much to go on…" As if she or the digivice didn't speak, Hyogamon began to swing his club in an expert way before just laughing at what Arcticmon said seconds earlier.<p>

"Like you can really stop me, puny wolf! Now girlie, if you come nicely your mutt won't be harmed." He said giving a devilish smile. At this Arcticmon rushed forward with blue flames coming forth from its mouth.

"**Blue Blaze!**"

The flames made a direct hit to Hyogamon face that made it back up a bit. He returned the attack with a snow punch that barely missed Arcticmon who'd dodged in the nick of time. As Arcticmon was readying another attack, Hyogamon grabbed Arcticmon by the tail which made her yelp.

"Hahaha…I've got you no-"

"**Wolf Claw!"** which made Hyogamon immediately let go of the wolf digimon. Arcticmon backed away growling the whole time.

"Argh! This is too much trouble. I'll come back for you later!" and he left in a whirlwind of snow. Once Arcticmon made sure the threat was gone, she turned to her partner who had a look of bewilderment.

"He gave up? Just like that…"after a moment's pause Eliza began laughing, "What a wimp!"

"I don't think you should be laughing. The Ogre Brothers are not to be messed with…we're lucky to have only met with one of them…and the weakest one at that."

"Oh…I see" Eliza said as all laughter died. It was quiet until she started to hear clapping coming from behind her. She turned around to find a boy around her age with longish black hair tied back with brown eyes and a goatee plus he was kind of tall. He wore ripped jeans with black converse and a black Sabbath t-shirt along with a watch on his left wrist. Right next to him was a samurai like digimon with a black color scheme.

"Who are you?" Eliza said a bit wary of him. She didn't need any more trouble at least not after the encounter with Hyogamon.

"I'm Devon…" he noticed the digivice in her hand and then looked up at her, "Give me your digivice."

"What's that?"

"The thing in your hand. Now give it here" he then held his hand out expectedly. Eliza looked at him for a bit and then at her locket turned digivice before reluctantly handing it over. Once it was in his hands he began to examine it by turning it over a few times before opening it while mumbling a few things to himself. Eliza took a quick look at the digimon next to him and wondering what its name was.

"Here you can have it back. I'm done with it." Devon said giving it back to Eliza. Once it was back into her hand, the boy started to take off. Realizing this, she pocketed her digivice and started to follow him because as far as she knew he is the only human here with Arcticmon tailing behind her.

"Hey, why did you look at my digivice?"She asked once she caught up.

He gave her a hard look before responding with, "Why are you following me? I rather travel alone."

"I don't want to be in a strange place by myself. Besides, you didn't answer my question."

"…..I met someone earlier with one but his was in the shape of a fat plus sign with strange text on it and I wanted to see if you had one like mine. Despite the front cover, they're the same. Happy now?"

"Very much so…." After a few minutes she continued with a question, "So where are you headed?"

"None of your business"

"Oh come on at-"

"NO!"

"Fine…"

Suddenly both their digivices began to make static noises and after quick glances at each other they opened theirs up to reveal a blurry image of a woman. Neither Eliza nor Devon could make out anything other than that and then the image began to speak.

"_Welcome Digidestined…You all have traveled a long way. If you want to know more of your destiny, come to the __Brissac Castle." _and the screen gave way to blackness.

"That's a haunted house in France, isn't it? You know in the real world." Eliza asked.

"You all have traveled a long way" he repeated ignoring Eliza, "That means there are more than just me and you."

"Well if that's true then let's get our wiggle on then! Oh by the way my name is Eliza Woods and this is Arcticmon" she said before she started to walk in a random direction.

"Devon Cain and DarkKotemon" he thought before going in the same direction as her.

But unknown to them a lone figure watched them from the distance with red eyes glowing as it was smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: Just if your wondering the women in the screen is not ophanimon if anyone was wondering. Anyway, thanks to all you who reviewed!


	3. Notice

A/N: Notice

Yeah…I know I haven't updated this story in a very, very long time and I'm sorry about that. I got busy and I lost my muse so I didn't feel like writing for a long time to the point I forgot about this fic. Until I got a review in my e-mail recently telling me if I was going to even finish this story…and thanks to that person I finally started writing again so I will be updating this in a few days…I've been writing the next chapter recently so it will most likely come soon. So in the mean time, here is a short one-shot featuring the digidestined of my story!

**Our Slang Game**

"You drug store cowboy!" Eliza yelled at the young soldier boy.

"I'm not like that, you dead hoofer!" Roy spat back, earning a small gasp from the girl. They continued on like this, throwing insults at each other until another digidestined couldn't stand it anymore.

"Tck, they're at it again. If they keep having these squabbles we'll never get anywhere" a girl with short blue-black hair remarked. She looked to her right to see Alexandra going over to them to try and calm down the flapper and soldier before it gets out of hand like it usually does. The group of teens and digimon can't go more than ten feet without those two bickering at each other for no damn reason.

"Just get used to it, Allison. I don't even understand what their saying half the time" said a tall African-American boy.

Giving the younger boy a confused look she asked, "I thought you were from the 30's? Shouldn't you know some of the slang they're using?"

"Never had time to learn, always been working." he answered. The girl hummed in response watching the two teens continue to banter with Alexandra failing to stop them to the point that the girl just gave up and sat back down next to Cara with a defeated sigh, finding children easier to handle than those two. Some of the digimon and two others were out trying to find food to eat for the night before they decide to catch some rest they all needed.

"I bet you're a Clyde Hopping Jesabelle, aren't you?" Roy retorted to something Eliza said.

"What does that even mean? I bet it's something horrible…you snarf!"

"Now you're on the trolley! Of course the slang I'm using is mean and that last comment was uncalled for." Roy said a little miffed at being called a snarf.

"It's not fair that you know all of mine and I barely know what half the stuff you say even means!" Eliza huffed at the end.

"Well if you would stop harping on me about my gun I would teach you some," the boy said, getting tired of all this yelling.

The flapper thought about what he said when a wonderful idea came to her. "Hey that sounds good! Then we can secretly insult the others without them knowing what they mean" she smiled evilly.

"That doesn't sound too bad, Eliza. Truce?" he smiled holding out his right hand which the girl eagerly shook. Roy put his arm around her shoulder and they both turned around towards the rest of the digidestined giving off small bout of evil laughter. Everyone else felt a little creeped out at their sudden camaraderie to the point that they rather have them bickering at each other…

"We're back," Devon said followed by some of the digimon. When he looked around the clearing, he saw two people laughing crazily with the others with strange look on their faces, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>Here's some of the meaning to some of the stuff that Eliza and Roy said above.<p>

_**Terminology:**_

Drug Store Cowboy: a man who hangs around on a corner to try and pick up girls.

Dead Hoofer: horrible dancer (for Eliza it's an insult. She takes pride in her dancing skills)

Clyde Hopping Jesabelle: 1940's slang for a whore

Snarf: referring to someone who draws pleasure from sniffing the seats of girls' bicycles.

"Now you're on the trolley!" means Now you got it or now you're right!

**NEXT CHAPIE COMING SOON!**


	4. Winter's Night Ch2

A/N: Woot Woot! The next chapter has finally come! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Winter's Night<em>

"You Imbecile!"A female voice shouted at her minion, "How could you mess up such a simple task! We asked you to find one human and you completely messed it up!" In front of the female digimon, Hyogamon stood there taking in the words that his master's consort was yelling. It wasn't his fault that he hasn't found the one his master wanted and he thought he almost had one with that girl with the mutt but he soon found out that apparently he had the wrong one the whole time.

"But I thought you wanted the human children that had digimon by their side?" Hyogamon questioned, not getting what the problem was.

"You don't get it do you? That was your fellow brother's job, not you. The one we want you to get is the human boy with a Wormmon. If he comes into contact with the others, our plans will be ruined. So if you don't find him soon, I will turn you into nothing but data." She hissed at the end.

"Yes, milady…" and with that he disappeared into a whirlwind of snow. Once the last bit of snow was gone, the female digimon turned around to face another humanoid digimon with long blond hair sitting comfortably on his throne who watched the whole thing with amusement.

"I'm glad you find amusement in the stupidity of your minions" she said without hiding her irritation.

"I've always enjoyed seeing you lash out at them"

The woman sighed and decided to take a seat next to him, "I just wish we could find better help. They're either complete idiots or mindless zombies, hardly quality help. Besides our plan is in full motion and unless that brat ruins it, it will all go perfectly…."she said letting out an evil laugh.

"Dear, we should go visit our guests. You know how much they love to entertain us." The man said.

"We wouldn't want our guests to feel unwelcome, would we now?" The two of them rose from their seats and exited the room they were in to go be "entertained" by their guests.

* * *

><p>"We're lost…."Eliza stated the obvious. After receiving the strange message hours ago, they've made little progress on finding anyone else or even a town. The four of them eventually wandered into what appeared to be a chasm in one of the mountains that were close by and have been traversing it for an awhile now after Devon reluctantly accepted his fate of having to travel with Eliza. She has been asking questions left and right but eventually gave up when she never got an answer to one of them.<p>

"No shit, Sherlock." Devon responded, traveling a little bit farther up than her with DarkKotemon walking right next to him.

"You don't have to be rude about it, you know..." then as an afterthought, Eliza looked down at her partner (who she was still wary around) and asked, "You're from this place, right? Shouldn't you know how to get out of this icy wasteland?"

"No…I really don't know where I came from. At least not that I recall…" Arcticmon responded somewhat sadly.

"I see…so, Devon, how are you?" she asked politely, trying to get someone to at least talk. All she got was a glare directed in her direction and she quickly stopped talking. The four traveled in silence a bit longer before Eliza asked a question that had been on her mind for a while now but hasn't bothered to ask yet.

"Aren't you cold? Especially since you aren't wearing any kind of coat"

"No, the cold doesn't affect me much. I like this kind of weather." He responded for once. Eliza, seeing that he finally answered one of her questions, took the opening and asked another one that has been bothering her.

"So…why are you dressed so weird?"

"I'm weird? I'm not the one dressed in a Halloween costume."

"This isn't a costume….it's what I wear when I go out" she huffed, not liking the fact that her outfit was referred to as a costume.

"…."

"What? Why are you looking at me funny?" Eliza asked as she noticed that he was looking at her with an analyzing stare.

"Are you-"but he never got to finish what he was about to say because a strong gust of wind began to blow, bringing about snow around them. It grew stronger and stronger until they could barely see anything in front of them.

"A blizzard…" DarkKotemon said, shocking Eliza.

"You spoke!"

"Of course I can talk silly human. I can't believe that you're still surprised by this."

"But you didn't talk at all till now so I thought…" Eliza protested.

"I only speak when need be", He then turned around and began walking forward; "We must take shelter. You never know what danger lurks in a storm."

"He's right. We must move quickly before it gets any worse." Arcticmon agreed.

"Like it can get any worse…"Devon remarked and with that, Devon and Eliza began to follow their digimon.

Somewhere in the same mountains that Eliza and company were traveling, a girl of sixteen sat a distance from the fire that was made in a small cave by her feline partner. She looked towards the cave opening to see that the blizzard that began a few minutes ago was getting stronger by the minute.

"Wow that blizzard sure is going strong out there." the young girl spoke with an Irish accent. She poked the fire with a long stick that was going inside the cave that she and her partner found on the side of the mountain a few hours before to rest from all the walking they did earlier and to get away from the danger they were facing. She had shoulder length black hair with bright chocolate brown eyes with a child-like face. She wore a long, simple white dress that ends past her knees and black shoes.

"Stupid blizzard" a cat like digimon with orange fur and black tabby stripes with a lightning bolt for a tail replied, "It messed up my chance to finish that sky wench." She growled at the end.

"Now Now, Sparkmon, you will get another chance. I'm sure of it because we have to leave the cave once the blizzard blows over anyways." The girl said.

"You're right, Cara. Once I see her again I'll sink my claws into her face for calling me a-"Sparkmon started but was stopped by Cara.

"I get it. You don't need to repeat it." She sighed and began to look at her surroundings with a gleam in her eyes, "I wonder if there is more to this cave…it be fun to explore it!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know how much you're a trouble magnet." Sparkmon said, worried about Cara's well being.

"It's not like it's my fault that there happens to be a sharp rock or two around when I explore." Cara explained. All Sparkmon did was look at her partner disapprovingly until she started to pick up voices coming from outside the cave.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? I don't see this cave you're talking about."Eliza complained.

"Don't worry, it's only a little bit more and we'll be there soon. The nose knows the way." Arcticmon spoke, pointing her nose in the air to make sure she was going the right way.

"Seriously? You had to say that." Devon remarked

"I like that phrase…"Arcticmon defended herself.

"Cara, there's someone outside the cave."Sparkmon informed her, getting ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"They might be friendly though" Cara said.

"Yeah, just like that sky wench was. She was real nice, so much so she left you a parting gift." Sparkmon said indicating the large cut on her right arm that ran from her elbow to her wrist. Every time that the feline looked at it she felt anger towards herself for not being able to protect her partner from harm.

Cara looked at her injured arm, cringing a little before putting on a smile, "Its fine, it's nothing to worry about." Sparkmon didn't believe Cara at all but decided to leave the subject for a later time. The voices started to get louder and louder until both Cara and Sparkmon could see four figures enter the cave.

"Finally we're out of that blizzard. Can you believe how strong it got in such a short amount of time?" Eliza said while brushing off some snow off her coat as did Devon, "How did you find this cave anyways, Arcticmon?"

"The smell of smoke coming from a fire….." she said nodding her head toward the orange glow that only Eliza just now noticed along with the girl and digimon near it.

"Oh…Hello didn't see you there." She said to the girl and her digimon, as she walked further into the cave.

"You just now noticed that someone was there" Devon said from beside Eliza.

"Oh like you noticed them right off the bat, buddy" Eliza said before turning to the girl and giving a smile, "Hello, I'm Eliza Woods and the rude one right here is Devon Cain."Devon just stood there glaring at Eliza while their partners introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Cara O'Riley and this is Sparkmon." She said indicating the feline next to her who was still looked like she was going to attack the newcomers in the cave.

"Nice to meet you" Eliza smiled.

Instead of giving pleasantries Devon asked, "Do you have one of these things?" showing her his digivice that had a face of a clock on the front. It was similar in design as Eliza's, looking like a large pocket watch.

"Yeah, I got one when I first got here a few days ago but mine has a golden butterfly on the front." She said taking it out of one of the pockets she had on her dress and showing it to the duo.

"So your one of us too…."Devon muttered while looking at Cara's digivice. Cara gave a confused look towards Sparkmon who gave an equally confused expression before she turned her attention back to them.

"I'm guessing that you got that message earlier as well. Do you two where the Brissac castle is? Sparkmon never heard of it before so we have been walking in random directions until we found ourselves here" Cara said looking at the four of them. After seeing their blank expressions, Cara knew that the four of them don't know where the place is either and gave a heavy sigh.

"Say I've been wondering…How did you two come to this world?" Eliza asked. Devon looked like he didn't want to answer that question while Cara on the other hand didn't mind.

"I was working in the factory, doing what I usually do, when all of a sudden the power went out leaving everything quiet and dark. At first I was wondering what happened and I was worried about my friend but when this green glow enveloped the factory floor and I saw that everything was frozen, machines and people alike. Children and adults were in mid-pause turning to dust leaving me alone in the empty room. I was terrified wondering if that would be my fate as well when the green light grew brighter and brighter. Soon enough, I found myself in this strange place."

"Something similar happened to me and probably to Eliza as well, right?" Devon questioned, looking towards me.

"Yes, it was creepy during that weird moment." She responded, "I wonder what it means anyway."

"Who knows maybe we'll find out when we find this Brissac Castle." Cara added.

"Since the blizzard doesn't look like it will lessen anytime soon we should all get some rest" DarkKotemon spoke, "and worrying about how you all came here can be left for another time." The humans agreed with his words and decided to pick a spot and hunker down for a nights rest.

Several hours later, Eliza awoke from her slumber cuddled up next to something soft and furry. When she realized what it was she got up quickly and backed away only to trip over something that made her bum meet the ground. After saying "ow" a few times she looked in front of her to see what exactly she tripped on only to realize that it was Devon, who was currently glaring at her from where he was laying.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going" she said, putting on an uneasy smile. All he did was grunt and decided to get up and stretch a bit after sleeping on the hard ground.

"Are you all right, Eliza?" a voice said from beside her. Eliza jumped a bit only to see that it was Arcticmon with a worried look in her eyes.

"Everything's Jake" she assured Arcticmon. Eliza began thinking that she really needed to get a handle on her fear of dogs or it might complicate things further on…plus she didn't want to hurt her partners feelings more than she already did. The whole time she had been here so far she has asking random questions and jumping every time Arcticmon would get to close to her.

"So you guys are finally awake" said Cara from where she was standing on the other side of the cave with Sparkmon sitting next to her.

"How long have you been awake?" Eliza asked getting up and dusting off her coat.

"A while" Cara smiled. It was then that Eliza finally noticed the wound on her right arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" she said pointing to her arm.

Cara looked down at her arm for a second before saying, "It's not as bad as it looks so don't worry about me. It'll heal in no time." giving off a huge smile. Eliza was still concerned but let it go when she saw Devon head for the entrance of the cave.

"Looks like it passed, we should be able to continue on" he said before walking out with DarkKotemon following along.

"Where exactly are we going?" she said. After receiving no response from the boy she just sighed.

"Let us follow him, Eliza" Arcticmon said.

"Alright, you coming Cara?" The girl in question nodded before following Eliza and Arcticmon out of the cave. When they got out, they saw Devon and DarkKotemon staring at something in the sky.

"What are you two looking at?" the flapper asked.

"Trouble" they said at the same time.

At those words, the girls and their Digimon looked towards the sky to see a bird like Digimon flying towards them at a great speed till it was right in front of them giving them a menacing glare from its cold sapphire eyes. The digimon had gold and white wings for arms with feathered legs ending with bright red talons and if you looked at its face you can see an impassive face; seeming only to have emotion in its words.

"Oh, I see the little girl has made new friends isn't that sweet?" The digimon sneered at Cara, making her look away with Sparkmon hissing the whole time.

A beeping noise came from Eliza's pocket and she opened up her digivice to reveal a small hologram of the digimon before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Harpymon<strong>

**Champion**

**A mythical animal digimon that can be cold and ruthless to anything it deems entertaining. Be warned of its Wing Seeker, its gusts of wind can cut like knifes!**

* * *

><p>"How nice…" Eliza said, not liking the last few words before she put her digivice back in her pocket. She looked ahead to see the digimon spread her wings as if preparing for an attack.<p>

"**Wing Seeker**!" the digimon yelled bringing about strong gusts of wind towards the digidestined. Their digimon pushed them down to get them out of most of the danger that was coming at them. Once the attack passed and saw that their partners were relatively safe Arcticmon, DarkKotemon, and Sparkmon rushed to the Harpymon in front of them and let out an attack.

"**Blue Blaze**"

"**Lightning Blitz**"

"**Dark Kote**"

The three of them released their attacks at once towards the Harpymon only for it to miss when she took to the sky. Eliza got up from where she was pushed and saw that Cara was clutching her injured arm after landing on it. The flapper rushed over to the girl asking if she was alright but just like before the girl said she was fine. Suddenly she heard a yelp coming from in front of her and she turned her head only to see Arcticmon get hit by a clawed foot.

"Arcticmon!" Eliza yelled.

"I'm fine," the wolf digimon replied before lunging back at Harpymon with blue flames coming forth. Harpymon was able to dodge the flames but Sparkmon was able to jump on to her face, leaving claw marks in its wake. The bird digimon screamed in pain trying to shake of the orange feline.

"Take that bird brain!" Sparkmon said jumping off the digimon's face to land gracefully on all fours.

"You little…!" but Harpymon's words were cut off when DarkKotemon took a swing at her from behind. It made a direct hit making the digimon fall down to the ground. DarkKotemon, Arcticmon, and Sparkmon regrouped in front of Harpymon to give out one final attack when all of a sudden the mythical digimon got up from where she fell, cackling at the three of them.

"Hahaha...if you thought I was beat with that little attack, then you are all surely mistaken," she then stood above the rookie digimon, "How about I sing a little tune? I've been told I'm quite the crowd pleaser."

"**Silent Symphony**" and with those words, came a horrible wailing sound that made you feel like your head was splitting in half. For the digimon it made them collapse where they stood making them unable to stand up and move. It continued on until all of a sudden Harpymon stopped singing and burst into data, leaving them relieved and confused. At least until someone shouted from above them(something about Captain America saving the day) making everyone look up to see a digimon flying towards them only to land softly on the ground near them making Eliza take notice of the person riding it. He was dressed in a WWII army camouflage uniform with M43 boots with a large pack on his back. Underneath his helmet you could see chocolate brown hair and he had bright blue eyes.

"Hello ladies," the boy smiled and after seeing Devon glaring at him he added, "and guy. Anyways, is everyone alright?" The boy got off of the large digimon before it changed into a small raccoon dog like digimon standing on its hind legs with a belt across its chest along with a helmet of its own.

"Who are you?" Devon glared, ignoring the question the boy asked.

"I'm Private Roy Phillips at your service!" the solider replied putting on a huge grin.

"and I'm Captain Tanukimon" the raccoon added afterword.

"Hey, don't copy me and then put yourself at a higher rank than me." Roy said. All his partner did was shrug in an I-don't-know-what-you-mean way. Devon asked if he had a digivice and the solider boy nodded before pulling out one with the similar design as the others only with a round shield with red and white stripes with a white star in the middle with a blue circle behind it. Once he had seen it, Roy slipped it back into one of his pockets.

"Well, Nice to meet you but where did you come from?" Eliza asked also taking notice of the gun that was slung over his shoulder.

"We came from the mountain top up there. We've been climbing down it for a day and a half before Tanukimon decided it was dangerous for my health, I kept slipping a lot, and flew me down instead. Oh…and that's when we heard this horrible noise and found you guys." He answered but then added, "What are your names? I gave you mine and it would be nice for me to know instead of giving you the nicknames I thought up."

After a round of introductions, Roy noticed the cut on Cara arm and asked, "Can I take a look at your arm? I have a med kit in my pack that can patch it right up."

"It's all right. Save it for something more serious than this." She said.

"If I don't disinfect it now, your arm might get severely infected and we might have to cut it off" he said with fake seriousness. Cara just turned pale at the thought and quickly thrust her arm towards him, which was exactly what the boy wanted. Sparkmon looked at him with distrust but allowed him to help Cara.

"Atta girl!" he smiled. The solider took off his pack and put it on the ground and started to look through the various pockets for the kit. Eliza walked over to them and knelt beside him and stared intently at him. He felt her staring at him and glanced at Eliza for a second before taking out the needed med kit out.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked opening the small box before silently cursing at there being no disinfectant before going back into his pack to search for something else.

"Your gun, can you get rid of it?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" he said while taking out a small flask from his pack and screwing the top off to take a sniff, "Geez, that's some strong stuff."

"For…well…um…oh, what if you dropped it and it went off and shot one of us….that's why you should get rid of it. It's not like I have a fear of guns or anything…..hehehe"she nervously laughed.

"Sure you do…"he said before telling Cara that it may sting a little before he poured the contents of the flask on her wound. Eliza huffed before she smelled the air realizing what the contents of the flask was.

"Is that whiskey?" she asked making Tanukimon halt his conversation with Arcticmon and DarkKotemon and turn towards his partner.

"You had booze? Why didn't you give me some?" the raccoon whined and then as an afterthought, "Though I prefer sake more than whiskey"

"I didn't know you were a drunkard, Tanukimon."Roy said as he started to wrap Cara's arm. When he was done, he looked at his handy work before nodding to himself and put back the med kit (and flask) into his pack.

"Yeah back in the day, me and my buddy Orochimon would have loads of fun drinking except for the time he almost ate me but that was just a mistake…I hope."

"That's nice and all but are you sure you can't get rid of your gun." Eliza said.

"No can do, dollface. I'm going to need it when I get back home. I don't want to be easy pickings for the Japs." He said putting on his pack and adjusting the straps.

"What do you need a gun for? There's no war going on" Cara and Eliza said at the same time.

"What are you two talking about? Have you been living under a rock these past three years?" he looked at them like they were stupid.

"No, I haven't. There hasn't been a war since WWI and that was eight years ago." Eliza countered, making Cara give a confused glance at the both of them.

"WWI? What's that?"Cara asked which made Roy and Eliza give her surprised looks. The digimon had no idea what the humans were taking about and decided to ask questions later when they settled whatever they were talking about.

During this whole conversation, Devon was observing the whole thing and came to a conclusion that will surely shock the other three. When he voiced his thoughts to the other three that all of them come from a different time period and that's why some of them didn't know what the other was talking about and the fact that they were dressed from different times. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Huh…I guess that makes sense. I mean Devon is dressed weird and Cara was dressed similar to how my mom did at her age." Eliza said.

"Let me guess you're from the twenties right, Eliza?" Roy said looking closely at the way she was dressed.

"Yeah…1926 to be exact. How did you know?" she wondered.

"My mom was a flapper and she had some pictures of when she was younger is all. How about you two?" Roy asked Devon and Cara.

"I am from 1912" Cara answered.

"1973" Devon stated.

"So you are the furthest in the future than the rest of us." Cara said looking at the older boy.

"Yeah, what of it?" he grumbled.

"Nothing at all"

"Well whatever shocking conclusions you humans have made, I advise that we should continue on our way. I am growing tiresome of seeing all this snow and we wouldn't want to encounter the lord of this mountain." DarkKotemon informed.

"Lord?" Devon asked his partner.

"Yes, it would be IceDevimon and he is not to be trifled with." He continued.

"Oh, I met him earlier. Nice guy." Roy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, he almost froze my tail off. My poor, poor tail"Tanukimon said, hugging his tail.

"Then there's no reason to stay here."Arcticmon said.

"Sounds good to me." Eliza agreed.

"Oh by the way, on my way down here I saw a town a few miles away from here. It should only take a day's walk from here." Roy added.

"A town? That's sounds wonderful doesn't it, Sparkmon."Cara said.

"Sure thing, Cara" Sparkmon said.

"Then let's get going. Are you coming with us Roy and Tanukimon?" Devon said just trying to be polite.

"You betcha, grumpy! Let's go, Tanukimon!" the soldier boy smiled, making the other boy glare at him.

"Rodger, Captain!"

Having all of them coming to an agreement the Digidestined and their digimon made their way out of the mountains onwards to the town a few miles away. But unknown to them, a shadowy figure watched them from afar following them along the way.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Roy will be the last digidestined to show up until maybe a few more chapters...I feel like I need to give more chances for the digimon partners to talk...It will be my goal to include them more! I'll try not to take as long as last time to update. See you next chapter!<p> 


End file.
